


Where I can't see there is you

by Kurohagi



Series: Road Trip [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohagi/pseuds/Kurohagi
Summary: Après trois mois ensemble d'un Road Trip à travers les USA où d'amis ils sont devenus amants. Aomine et Kagami se retrouvent séparés par un Océan, presque 9 000 km et seize heures... C'est une nouveau genre de Road Trip qui les attends, une nouvelle aventure pour eux et la découverte de l'amour longue distance. Suite de Road Trip. [AoKaga][AominexKagami]





	Where I can't see there is you

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 14/05/2019  
Genre: Amitié - Romance - Yaoi - Relation à distance  
Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
Notes/Remerciements : Un mois… Il m'aura fallu un mois pour terminer cet Epilogue. J'ai un peu honte après avoir posté aussi régulièrement jusqu'à présent… Mais c'est toujours compliqué d'écrire un long chapitre structuré et de ne pas réussir à garder le rythme d'écrire un peu chaque jour !
> 
> Pour ceux qui passent par là par hasard : Oui je commence une fic par un épilogue… et c'est normal ! Je vous conseille de lire « Road Trip », dont cette fic est la suite.
> 
> Et puis, j'ai beaucoup hésité sur la forme, je me suis posée beaucoup de questions sur le contenu de ce chapitre.  
J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau format ! Cette fois je ne ferais aucune promesse sur le rythme de parution des chapitres, il faut aussi que je prenne le temps d'avancer mes autres projets en cours ! Mais j'essaierai de ne pas faire plus d'un mois d'écart entre chaque chapitre.
> 
> Merci d'avoir suivi Road Trip encore une fois. Vos petits mots sur le plaisir que vous avez eu à lire votre petit bout d'AoKaga chaque jour m'ont beaucoup touchée ! ^^

**Road Trip**

**Epilogue**

**.**

_ **03/01/2018, Los Angeles** _

Il est resté là attendre. Même s'il ne pouvait plus le voir depuis longtemps, même s'il ne pouvait plus le toucher, même s'il ne pouvait plus l'entendre, ni le sentir. Le cœur douloureux, compressé dans un étau. Le souffle court. Et une envie de pleurer, de s'effondrer et de hurler sa peine. Il gardait son téléphone dans sa main, son précieux téléphone. Son seul contact avec lui à présent. Un contact si fragile, si virtuel. Dès l'instant, où il avait quitté son champ de vision, il lui avait écrit quelques mots, comme pour être sûr que ce lien était réel. La réponse ne s'était pas faite attendre et il avait ressenti un faible soulagement. Il était quand même un peu avec lui. C'était douloureux, ce le serait sûrement plus encore les prochains jours. Est-ce qu'à un moment il s'habituerait à souffrir ainsi ? Il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un si fort, alors il ne savait pas. Mais la douleur était le reflet de ses sentiments pour lui.

Il a attendu. Attendu jusqu'à ce que son téléphone lui dise que son homologue devait s'éteindre pour douze longues heures de vol. Son cœur s'affola un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Il posa une main devant ses yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

Il a attendu. Jusqu'à ce que le panneau d'affichage indique que son avion était parti et même un peu plus. Comme si rester là, le rapprochait un peu de lui. Et puis, finalement le cœur lourd, l'estomac noué, un chagrin immense sur les épaules il était rentré chez lui. Il ne savait pas exactement comment, mais il était rentré.

Les douze prochaines heures allaient être terriblement longues sans nouvelles de son petit ami. Entre le manque et l'angoisse de savoir s'il était bien arrivé.

Quand il avait éteint son téléphone, son estomac s'était noué. Heureusement, installé côté hublot il avait pu dissimuler ses larmes aux regards des autres passagers et du personnel de bord. Il n'avait rien pu manger, et avait à peine pu dormir. Il n'avait pas hâte de rentrer, pas hâte de retrouver la routine de la maladie de son père, les soins quotidiens, les pleurs de sa mère, la fatigue, la lassitude et la peine de voir son père si faible et malade et le boulot à la supérette du coin. Et Taiga lui manquait déjà. Il lut et relut le carnet de son homme un partie du voyage. Surtout les derniers mots.

Taiga retrouva sa chambre, l'odeur de son petit ami était encore présente dans la pièce. Il s'allongea sur son lit, serrant dans ses bras l'oreiller qu'il avait utilisé et il pleura comme un gosse. Quand il se calma un peu il se décida à lire le carnet de Daiki. Il reprit sa lecture du début. Et il sourit, rit même parfois. Le langage de son homme étant souvent très imagé. Il versa encore quelques larmes à certains passages. Mais surtout il se sentit profondément ému à plusieurs reprises, sa poitrine se serrait ses yeux s'humifiaient à deux doigts de couler encore. Et puis, il découvrit ces quelques petites choses que Dai ne lui avait pas dites, ces petites choses qui le contrariaient ou du moins le questionnaient mais qu'il n'avait pas osé émettre à haute voix. Quand il arriva au bout de sa lecture, il décida de remédier à l'une d'elle. Il réserva des billets pour passer l'été au Japon dès la fin des compétitions à l'université. Il ne pourrait pas se permettre de louper d'autres cours ou matchs sous peine de perdre sa bourse et devoir rembourser les deux ans dont il a déjà bénéficier. Puis il envoya un message à son homme en lui indiquant le nombre de jours avant son arrivée au Japon : cent-quatre-vingt-deux. Le nouveau décompte était lancé, ils avaient une perspective, l'attente n'était plus sans fin. Il souffla. Daiki avait raison, limité dans le temps, avoir un rendez-vous-même loin, ça le soulageait. Cétait comme sortir du brouillard et voir le phare à l'horizon. Evidemment, l'attente restera interminable, juillet était loin. Ce serait bien si Daiki pouvait revenir d'ici là, mais en attendant ils avaient déjà un point de chute.

_._

_3 Janvier 2018,_

_Daiki,_

_Après avoir lu ton carnet, j'ai décidé d'écrire celui-ci en m'adressant directement à toi. Je ne pense pas forcément écrire tous les jours. Juste quand ça me prendra. C'est vrai que j'ai pris goût à écrire pendant notre voyage. Ça m'a aidé quelque part à mettre les choses à plat, souvent ça m'a soulagé._

_Tu es dans l'avion depuis plus de sept heures maintenant. Après ces trois mois sans se quitter, sept heures me semblent une éternité. Tu me manques déjà tellement. J'attends avec impatience ton appel. Mon père essaie de me changer les idées, mais c'est mort. Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'au fait que tu es parti._

_J'ai prit des billets d'avion pour Tokyo. J'arrive dans quatre mois. Ça va être tellement long._

_J-182. _

_._

_ **04/01/2018, Tokyo** _

Dès qu'il avait pu rallumer son téléphone, Daiki avait envoyé un message à son homme pour lui indiquer qu'il avait bien atterri. Il sourit en voyant les messages qui l'attendaient. Deux de son homme et un de Kise. Il lut en priorité ceux de Taiga. Six mois c'était beaucoup trop long, mais c'était mieux que rien d'avoir un rendez-vous. La réponse de Taiga se fit dans l'instant, visiblement il avait gardé son téléphone à portée de mains et attendu les nouvelles. "Appelle-moi, dès que tu peux." Il devait être minuit à Los Angeles. Mais lui aussi il voulait l'entendre, alors il ne protesta pas. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre les tapis pour récupérer sa valise. En attendant, il consulta le message de Kise. Il était surpris de voir que celui-ci venait le chercher. Il le rejoignit au point de rendez-vous indiqué. En le voyant, la mine fatiguée et triste, Kise lui sourit doucement.

"T'as une sale tête Daikicchi. Mais j'suis content de te voir. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Merci. Ça fait toujours plaisir.

\- Comment va Kagamicchi ?

\- Bien. Il va bien.

\- Je te ramène. Midorimacchi voudrait te parler avant que je te dépose chez toi."

Il avait mis plus d'une heure pour sortir de l'aéroport et il lui fallait encore une heure de voiture pour que Kise le dépose chez lui sans compter la conversation avec Midorima, vu le ton de Kise les nouvelles n'étaient sûrement pas bonnes. Installé dans la voiture, il s'excusa auprès de son ami pour appeler Taiga. Kise se moqua gentiment de lui mais évidemment n'en prit pas ombrage.

"Hi.

\- Dai… T'es rentré ?

\- Non. J'suis pas chez moi avant dix-huit heures. Faut qu'tu ailles te coucher t'as cours demain.

\- Hm… Le lit est trop vide.

\- Tai…

\- Désolé. Désolé. T'as raison. Comment a été le voyage ?

\- Bien.

\- T'es en taxi ?

\- Nan. Kise est venu me chercher.

\- Oh d'accord. Passe lui le bonjour.

\- Ok j'ferais ça.

\- Je vais pas m'éterniser alors…"

Daiki devina la peine dans la voix de son homme.

"Désolé. Je dois discuter avec Shin avant de rentrer chez moi. Va te coucher… Rappelle-moi quand tu te lèves ok ?

\- Ok… I miss you so much.

\- Toi aussi. A tout à l'heure b-... Tai."

Taiga rit doucement au téléphone.

"Si tu vas plus loin Kise va pas nous râter !

\- Je sais. Bonne nuit.

\- Thanks. I love you Dai.

\- T'as intérêt."

Daiki raccrocha et s'excusa auprès de Kise un peu gêné. Le blond était totalement surexcité.

"Niahhh ! Vous êtes trop mignons !

\- Baka !"

A peine la communication coupée, le téléphone vibra dans sa main. Taiga lui indiquait qu'il gardait son téléphone allumé au cas où il ait besoin de parler après son entrevue avec Midorima. Il répliqua qu'il devait dormir. Mais la réponse de Taiga le fit sourire à demi. "Le lit est vide, j'vais pas réussir à dormir de toute façon. Et quoiqu'il arrive mon téléphone sera toujours allumé. Je t'aime. A tout à l'heure.". Il se sentait à la fois mal de savoir la chaleur des bras de son homme si loin et en même temps soulagé de pouvoir rester malgré tout proche de lui, de savoir qu'il était là à tout moment. Ça ne valait pas évidemment sa présence physique, mais c'était toujours bon à prendre pour le moral. Kise l'asticota encore évidemment du fait qu'ils ne puissent pas passer une seconde sans s'envoyer un petit message. Daiki le laissa dire. Il grogna pour la forme. Mais oui, il était dingue de Taiga et serait probablement accro à son téléphone portable pour les prochains mois à venir. Cette fois il ne risquait pas de l'oublier régulièrement comme il savait si bien le faire au grand dam de ses amis.

"On va voir Midorimacchi dans un bar à côté de chez toi. Il nous attend.

\- Mon père va si mal que ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il n'a rien voulu me dire. Tu le connais avec son foutu secret professionnel.

\- Ouais…"

Daiki posa sa tête contre la fenêtre. Kise mourrait d'envie d'avoir des détails sur la relation amoureuse de son ami, mais il se doutait qu'il devrait attendre quelques jours avant de pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité de _fudanshi_. Et encore il n'était pas sûr que Daiki se montre très locace. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de partager beaucoup de détails de sa relation avec Taiga. Il s'était montré très vague lorsqu'il avait eu des échanges avec lui pendant son séjour aux Etats-Unis, alors que lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de ses ex, il répondait à toutes les questions de Kise sans s'émouvoir ! Kise trouvait cette réaction trop adorable. Il était ravi de voir son ami amoureux et dans une relation qu'il semblait vraiment vouloir chérir. Il l'avait vu déprimer au départ de Taiga et il avait tout de suite compris. En fait, il s'en doutait depuis longtemps. Il y avait quelque chose de très fort entre ces deux-là. Et la dépression ressurgissante de Daiki n'avait fait que prouver ses convictions. Aomine ne pourrait être heureux qu'avec le tigre. Il avait donc fait preuve d'une subtilité rare pour suggérer à son ami qu'il était peut-être amoureux de Taiga. Ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire que de l'accompagner jusqu'à cette hypothèse et de lui consiller d'aller en amérique pour la confirmer. Mais une fois l'idée en tête, Daiki avait repris du poil de la bête mettant tout en œuvre pour pouvoir se confronter à Taiga. De son côté, ça avait suffit à convaincre Kise que son hypothèse était la bonne. A l'époque, il espérait simplement que ça permettrait à Daiki d'avancer, il n'avait pas imaginer que les choses prendraient cette tournure, mais bien-sûr il en était très heureux pour son ami.

Sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, Daiki sursauta. Il se redressa et mit du temps à se rappeler où il était et pourquoi il se réveillait à côté de Kise dans une voiture. Et puis doucement ses idées se remirent en place, le retour au Japon sans Taiga, la discussion avec Midorima qui l'attendait jusqu'au retour chez lui.

"Je t'attends ici.

\- Ouais… Merci."

.

_ **04/01/2018, Los Angeles** _

Taiga dormit mal. Il s'était habitué à la présence de Daiki à côté de lui dans le lit. Il se réveilla plus fatigué qu'en se couchant malgré le coussin utilisé par son homme qu'il serrait contre lui. La première chose qu'il fit en entendant son réveil sonné fut d'attraper son téléphone. Pas de message, pas d'appels. Il écrivit quelques mots à Daiki, pour s'assurer qu'avec le décalage horaire malgré la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faitent, le jeune homme chez qui il était à présent vingt-deux heures ne se soit pas endormi. La réponse de Daiki fut rapide. Il attendait son appel.

"Hey Tai...

\- Dai. Comment ça va ?"

La voix de Daiki était fatiguée. Il aurait dû aller se coucher, son égoïsme l'avait forcé à rester éveillé et Taiga s'en voulu un peu.

"ça va.

\- No way… Dai… Qu'est ce qu'a dit Midorima ? Comment vont tes parents ? … Me dis pas que ça va… En plus… J'entends à ta voix qu't'es crevé. Tu m'rappelles quand t'as dormi si tu veux.

\- Non… Non. Raccroche pas s'te plaît…

\- Ok. Alors… Dis moi..."

La première chose que le brun murmura c'était à quel point il lui manquait et rien que ça suffisait à expliquer que non il n'allait pas bien. Même si Taiga comprenait, puisque le sentiment était partagé, il savait que c'était d'autant plus vrai pour son petit ami que la situation pour lui au Japon n'était pas simple. Taiga lui répondit d'une voix rassurante.

"Tu me manques aussi. Comment va ton père ?

\- … C'est compliqué…"

Le tigre resta silencieux, laissant Daiki chercher ses mots pour exprimer la situation, ses émotions, sa douleur. Taiga était frustré de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage, était-il en train de retenir ses larmes, était-il déprimé ? Bien-sûr il n'était probablement pas en train de sourire, néanmoins il n'était pas capable d'estimer sans le voir son niveau de déprime et c'était un peu angoissant. Il craignait que Daiki veuille minimiser les choses pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il l'entendit soupirer dans le combiné, un souffle lourd et pesant.

"Il… Il est quasiment au degré zéro d'autonomie. Il peut pratiquement plus manger seul… C'est compliqué et très long. Mais… Il a le moral.

\- Ta mère ?

\- Elle est épuisée… Physiquement et moralement..."

La voix de Daiki s'étrangla dans sa gorge et lui serra le coeur. Il lui laissa une bonne minute pour se reprendre.

"Qu'a dit Midorima ?

\- … Qu'il est stable. Mais qu'il va continuer à perdre en autonomie… Je te passe les détails glauques..."

Daiki étouffa un sanglot qui n'échappa pas à Taiga. Le tigre serra le poing, il voudrait tellement pouvoir le soutenir physiquement à défaut de pouvoir vraiment d'être d'une grande aide.

"… Il voulait surtout m'alerter pour ma mère…

\- Ta mère ?

\- Elle est à bout… Il faut qu'elle se ménage. Et… Peut-être qu'elle voit quelqu'un, un groupe d'aide ou… un psy…

\- Maintenant que tu es rentré… Ta mère va pouvoir souffler un peu…

\- Oui..."

Taiga jeta une œil à son réveil. Il devrait se préparer. Mais Daiki a besoin de lui il ne veut pas raccrocher, l'entendre aussi mal est une vraie torture.

"Et toi ?

\- J'sais pas… Il l'a suggéré ausssi mais… J'ai pas envie d'y penser pour l'instant… Et j't'ai toi…

\- Oui. Je suis là."

Taiga savait que ce n'était pas suffisant, pas en étant aussi loin. Il essaya de cacher son amertume en ajoutant d'une voix qui restait douce.

"Et tu as Momoi… Et Kuroko. Et tous les autres… T'es pas tout seul… Acceptes qu'ils t'aident aussi… Ok ?

\- Ouais..."

Il devina à son ton que Daiki n'était pas convaincu. Il le connaissait. Il était si fier, il n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Il savait ce que c'était… il était comme lui. Quelque part ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'il était privilégié, qu'il était le seul devant lequel il acceptait de dévoiler ses fragilités, ces moments de défaillances, qu'ils avaient développé cette confiance qu'il leur permettait de s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre. Pourtant il savait que Daiki devait accepter l'aide des autres, parce qu'il était trop loin pour pouvoir l'aider efficacement. Taiga cherchait des arguments pour le convaincre mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver, la respiration calme à l'autre bout du téléphone l'interpela. Il murmura.

"Dai ?

\- ..."

Daiki s'était endormi épuisé. Taiga lui souhaita une bonne nuit et souffla encore quelques mots d'amour avant de raccrocher, le coeur un peu serré de cet échange. Il se leva rapidement, se prépara en vitesse et fila à la fac sans prendre le temps de manger. De tout façon, il n'avait pas vraiment faim.

Il passa un peu pour un ovni en revenant en cours après trois mois d'absence. On lui posa des questions, il répondit qu'il avait eu des problèmes familiaux à régler au Japon. L'entraineur fût satisfait de constater qu'il n'avait pas négligé son entraînement pour autant. Le garçon remercia son petit ami intérieurement et se promit de lui dire dès qu'il pourrait l'avoir au téléphone. Il n'osa pas envoyé de message à son petit ami avant le soir de peur de le réveiller. Daiki était fatigué et allait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre du décalage horaire.

Toujours sans nouvelle de sa part en rentrant de son entraînement à dix-neuf heures et affamé, il commença à s'inquiéter. Il lui envoya un message pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air du gars qui s'affole trop vite et qui est trop collant, mais oui il était inquiet et avait envie d'entendre sa voix. Il prépara un copieux repas. Son père rentra comme attiré par l'odeur de la cuisine de son fils.

"Hm… Tes p'tits plats m'ont manqué.

\- 'Lut p'pa. Ça a été aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien et toi ? Pas trop dur cette journée de cours ?"

Taiga dîna avec son père. Il lui demanda rapidement des nouvelles d'Aomine mais sentit que le sujet était difficile pour son fils et ne s'éternisa pas, s'évertuant plutôt à lui changer les idées malgré le regard du jeune homme qui déviait régulièrement sur son téléphone qui restait un peu trop silencieux.

"Tu attends des nouvelles d'Aomine ?

\- Ouais. Mais il est que midi pour lui… Il était crevé.

\- Il t'appellera tout à l'heure… Mais tu devrais aller te coucher toi aussi. Tu as l'air épuisé.

\- J'ai quelques trucs à faire pour demain… Mais ouais j'vais pas trop traîner."

Taiga changea de sujet. Il ne voulait pas parler de Daiki avec son père, il ne voulait pas entendre qu'il était ridicule de s'inquiéter et qu'il n'allait pas mourir s'il n'avait pas son homme au téléphone avant de se coucher. Il connaissait son père il était doué pour tout dédramatiser. Ils parlèrent basket en débarassant. La journée bien occupée était passée vite, pourtant il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas entendu la voix de son homme depuis trop longtemps. Ces deux impressions totalement en décalage étaient assez déplaisantes. Il se sentait un peu à côté de ses pompes en quelque sorte. Il s'enferma rapidement dans sa chambre. Même s'il appréciait la solicitude de son père, il avait envie d'être seul. Il venait de passer trois mois dans une quasi-solitude avec uniquement Aomine pour compagnon, en une journée il avait trop d'intéractions sociales à son goût et aspirait à un peu de calme. Gardant son téléphone près de lui jusque dans la salle de bain où il se prépara pour la nuit, il s'installa enfin à son bureau pour rattraper un peu des cours qu'il avait râté. Au moins, il avait de quoi s'occuper pour ne pas trop penser.

La reprise des cours et le manque de sommeil avaient raison de lui. Vers vingt-deux heures il se rendit compte qu'il s'endormait devant ses feuilles et abandonna. Il rangea ses affaires. Son téléphone restait trop silencieux. Il était déçu. Il envoya un dernier message à Daiki, pour lui dire qu'il allait bientôt se coucher. Il envisagea quelques instants d'allumer sa télé, mais vu son état de fatigue, il s'endormirait de toute façon devant. Il se fit une raison. Daiki devait être occupé avec ses parents et n'avaient pas pu l'appeler, peut-être avait-il eu un soucis. Il aurait au moins aimé qu'il lui envoie un message pour le rassurer.

_._

_4 Janvier 2018,_

_Daiki,_

_J'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi ce soir. Il est vingt-trois heures je suis mort. Quinze heures à Tokyo, pas un message rien. Appelle-moi s'il te plaît. Tu me fais peur._

_J-181. _

_._

_ **05/01/2018, Tokyo** _

Quand Daiki se réveilla il était presque seize heures. Il avait toujours été une marmotte, séchant fréquemment les cours car incapable de se réveiller. Durant ces trois derniers mois, Kagami ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de faire vraiment de grasses matinée set pour être honnête, il n'en avait pas vraiment ressenti l'envie non plus, préférant profiter du temps qu'il avait avec Taiga. Mais son retour à Tokyo, avec la fatigue accumulée et le décalage horaire les vieilles habitudes revenaient au galop. Il se redressa dans son lit, il a trop dormi et mal à la tête. Il s'étonna que sa mère ne soit pas venue tambouriner à sa porte et Taiga n'avait pas essayé d'appeler ? Il attrapa son téléphone pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas éteint faute de batterie. Bingo. Il se leva pour le brancher. Combien d'heure de décalage son homme lui avait dit déjà ? Le téléphone à court de batterie mettait trop de temps à se rallumer à son goût. Il enfila rapidement un jogging et un t-shirt et sortit de sa chambre en trombe pour trouver ses parents et se plaindre.

"M'man ?!

\- Oh chéri ! Bonjour. Tu es réveillé ? Tu dois avoir faim viens t'asseoir !

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?!

\- Tu étais fatigué… Et tu ne travailles pas alors..."

Sa mère était visiblement surprise par sa colère. Il se calma aussitôt.

"Désolé, m'man… Mais j'voulais m'lever ce matin...

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire chéri. Assieds-toi pour manger.

\- J'arrive dans deux minutes.

\- Va dire bonjour à ton père !"

Daiki qui allait remonter, fait demi-tour en retenant un soupir et rejoignit le salon où il savait trouver son père dans son fauteuil roulant.

"Salut p'pa.

\- Salut la belle au bois dormant.

\- Ah ah.

\- Tu as raté ton rendez-vous avec Kagami-kun ?"

Il rougit violemment. Evidemment depuis qu'il est gosse son père lit en lui comme un livre ouvert.

"J'crois ouais. J'sais plus combien d'heure de décalage.

\- Seize heures.

\- T'es vachement bien renseigner…"

Il fit rapidement le calcul et jura.

"Et merde…"

Son père le sermonna pour le gros mot et il fila dans sa chambre pour consulter son téléphone. Il lut les messages de son homme et jura encore. Il rédigea une réponse rapidement.

_« Désolé ! J'viens d'me réveiller. Mon tel avait plus de batterie. Je vais bien. Mes parents aussi. J'suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété. Tu m'manques. Appelles-moi quand tu te réveilles. Je t'aime. »_

Il soupira et attendit nerveusement au moins dix minutes. Sa mère l'avait appelé au moins trois fois. Mais non, définitivement son homme devait dormir. Il soupira et prit son téléphone avec le chargeur et se décida enfin à descendre pour manger. Il prit son repas avec ses parents, qui se moquèrent de lui en le voyant accrocher à son téléphone. Il bouda mais il savait qu'ils le soutenaient tous les deux.

"A quelle heure faut-il te réveiller le matin pour l'appeler ?

\- C'est lui qui va m'appeler. Mais faut que j'vois quand j'aurai trouvé du taf.

\- Tu vas chercher quoi ?

\- Je vais retourner à mon ancien taf. Le gérant était cool et m'a proposé de revenir le voir à mon retour."

Il ne traîna pas. Il se doucha et sortit pour rejoindre le restaurant dans lequel il bossait depuis deux ans. Son ancien patron fût content de le revoir.

"Daiki ! Tu as l'air en forme. J'ai crû qu'une belle américaine blonde t'avait mis le grapin dessus.

\- Hm… Plutôt rouge les cheveux en fait et de nationalité japonaise.

\- Ah ouais ?! Tu perds pas ton temps gamin dis donc. Tu veux revenir bosser ? Tes groupies étaient déçus de ne plus te voir.

\- Ouais si vous avez encore une place.

\- Quels horaires tu pourrais faire ?

\- Huit heures dix-huit heures ?"

Le patron grimaça.

"Tu sais que c'est pas vraiment les horaires qui m'arrangent le plus… Dix heures, vingt heures ça ne serait pas possible ?

\- Si je peux faire ma pause à quatorze ou quinze heures… J'suis ok.

\- D'accord. Par contre faudra qu'tu bosses les week-ends. Semaine pair le dimanche et semaine impair le samedi. Lundi off toutes les semaines.

\- Ok ça me va."

Vingt heures ça fairait sûrement un peu tard pour son père, mais il pourrait s'adapter. La proposition lui convenant, il signa de suite son nouveau contrat pour reprendre le boulot dès le lendemain. Il ne voulait pas traîner et mettre de l'argent de côté au plus vite pour pouvoir retourner aux Etats-Unis rapidement, parce que l'été prochain c'était beaucoup trop loin. Il rentra chez lui en passant devant un terrain de basket, il soupira et envoya un message à Kise pour savoir s'il était disponible pour un échange. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, son ami passait le chercher chez lui vers vingt-heures. Parfait.

Il rentra et trouva Momoi dans le salon chez ses parents. Il la salua. Elle était contente de le revoir et lui aussi. Ils discutèrent avec ses parents puis s'ecplisèrent dans la chambre du garçon pour discuter plus intimement. Evidemment la jeune femme voulait des détails sur sa relation avec Taiga. Daiki resta évasif. Il n'avait pas envie d'exposer sa relation, néanmoins il consentit à répondre à un certains nombres des questions de Momoi qui cherchait surtout à comprendre comment il avait pu ainsi virer sa cuti. En tout cas, après avoir échangé avec lui et avec les parents du jeune homme en son absence et qu'ils lui aient compté son réveil paniqué et colérique, elle pouvait être certaine de son sérieux. Daiki était sincèrement amoureux de Taiga.

Elle le connaissait par coeur et se doutait qu'il allait avoir des périodes très compliquées. Aujourd'hui, malgré le réveil un peu castrophé, il semblait être sur le haut de la pente. Il s'était déjà bougé pour trouver du boulot. Bon elle aurait aimé que Taiga ait l'influence suffisante pour le renvoyer faire des études plutôt que de reprendre son petit boulot tout de suite. Mais il voulait de l'argent. Parce que ses parents en avaient besoin et pour retourner aux Etats-Unis dès que possible. Même si elle savait que son ami souffrirait de l'absence de Taiga. Il y avait malgré tout une étincelle dans son regard qui lui avait manqué ces deux dernières années, qui avait aussi disparu lors de cette période sombre de dépression et que ce tournant dans leur relation avait ravivé. Tant que Taiga, même à l'autre bout de la planète, lui retournait ses sentiments elle était persuadée que cette flamme ne s'éteindrait pas. Daiki était comme ça depuis tout gosse, un être lumineux que la passion rendait flamboyant. Momoi était rassurée et contente de voir son ami vraiment épanoui dans son couple. Elle quitta la maison des Aomine quand la mère de Daiki appela son fils pour le dîner.

Après le repas, Daiki aida son père pour ses soins et sa toilette. Effectivement, l'homme d'âge mûr avait encore grandement perdu en autonomie. Il lui fallu plus d'heure pour réussir à le déshabiller, le laver, lui enfiler son pyjama et le porter dans son lit.

Il avait maigri. Il le trouva plus léger et effectivement en lui retirant ses vêtements il constata qu'on lui voyait les os des hanches et de la cage thoracique. Sa peau était pâle de ne plus voir le soleil, il avait pourtant hérité sa peau mat de son père.

Alors qu'il avait gardé le moral depuis son réveil et ce malgré l'appel râté à son chéri, devoir s'occuper de son père le déprima. Il savait que son père ne pouvait plus du tout marcher. Midorima lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait plus manger seul très longtemps malgré tous ses efforts, qu'il n'était pratiquement plus d'aucune aide lorsqu'on le lavait et qu'il était totalement incontinent. Bien-sûr Midorima lui avait dit tout ça. Mais le voir, le vivre était bien différent. Il n'était pas préparé à ça. On ne pouvait pas se préparer à ça.

Après avoir bordé son père, il retourna dans la salle de bain pour ranger et nettoyer. Il avait tout juste vingt-et-un ans et venait de changer les couches de son père et lui torcher le cul. Mais le pire n'était pas ça. Le pire fût de lui brosser les dents. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de regarder son père à ce moment-là. Obliger de faire face à son paternel, l'homme qui lui avait appris à grandir. Avec lui il avait été pêché tous les été, il lui avait appris à nager, faire du vélo. Il avait été là pour soigner ses bobos. Il l'avait soutenu dans son envie de faire du basket. Et il ne l'avait presque pas engueulé quand il l'avait vu sombré dans le porno devinant sa dépression. Son père avait toujours été là pour lui, même pendant ses années difficiles où il rejetait tout le monde. Il avait eu des mots très durs envers son père, ils en étaient même venus aux mains quelque fois. Malgré tout, il savait tout ce qu'il devait à cet homme fier. Il savait que c'était grace à lui qu'il était aujourd'hui un homme bien avec des valeurs fortes. Il admirait son père et encore plus aujourd'hui. Il souffrait pour lui, à sa place il ne supporterait pas l'humiliation à cinquante-quatre ans d'être aussi assisté qu'un nourisson. Pourtant son père, gardait ce sourire sur ses lèvres et son regard fier. Acceptant ce qui lui arrivait sans broncher, comme si que son propre fils s'occupe ainsi de lui n'avait rien de gênant. Une fois habillé néanmoins il remercia son fils et s'excusa de lui imposer tout ça.

Il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge. Sûrement Kise. Il se sentit soulagé. Il avait envie de fuir tout ça et le basket allait lui vider la tête. Il laissa sa mère répondre à la porte et il monta rapidement se mettre en tenue et vérifier que son téléphone était toujours chargé. Il le glissa au fond de la poche de son short, souhaita un bonne nuit à sa mère et suivit Kise jusqu'au terrain de basket après un salut morne et sans chaleur.

"Hey Daikicchi ça va ?

\- Ouais t'inquiète."

Kise n'insista pas et il l'en remercia. Heureusement, Kise avait mûri et savait parfois ne pas se montrer insistant et capter le moment où il devait se taire.

Daiki fit rebondir la balle sur l'asphalte et ils se mirent en position après quelques échauffements. Le garçon au teint mat se montra vif et ne fit pas de cadeau au blond qui n'avait pas pratiquer le basket récemment et ne se montrait pas au niveau. Il réussi à tenir le rythme la première demi-heure mais rapidement il se fatigua. Daiki lui ne semblait pas montrer le moindre signe d'épuisement. Kise se rappela qu'il avait pratiquer le basket avec Taiga pendant trois mois quasi quotidiennement. Il lui semblait que Daiki n'en avait que progressé encore une fois. Il devrait vraiment devenir pro lui aussi. Au bout d'une heure, Kise n'en pouvait plus et Daiki était de plus en plus irrité par son manque de répondant.

"Non mais tu joues vraiment comme un pied aujourd'hui Ta-"

Kise sourit à son ami. Il ne lui en voulut pas de s'être trompé. Non il n'était pas celui que Daiki aurait voulu, ce n'était pas de lui dont il avait besoin.

"Désolé Daikicchi. J'crois que j'manque un peu d'entraînement.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé."

Daiki était gêné. Kise s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Je vais te laisser. Tu vas devoir m'entraîner un peu pour me remettre au niveau ok ?

\- Ouais. Merci.

\- A la prochaine."

Kise quitta le terrain, le laissant seul le ballon à la main. Il regarda l'heure. Il était encore beaucoup trop tôt. Il s'élança pour envoyer la balle encore et encore dans l'anneau orange, traversant le terrain d'un bout à l'autre et s'inventant un adversaire imaginaire, Taiga de préférence. Il s'arrêta pour vérifier l'heure et décida de rentrer. Ça lui laisserait le temps de prendre une douche rapide avant l'appel de son homme. Il rentra en courrant. L'appartement était silencieux. Il se rendit à la salle de bain sans bruit et posa son téléphone dans un coin. Il profita de la douche chaude, l'oreille aux aguets. Il se lava rapidement et dès la première sonnerie il coupa l'eau vivement et sortit tout dégoulinant à peine rincé pour répondre sans vérifier qui appelait et en enroulant maladroitement une serviette autour de sa taille.

"Tai ?

\- Hi."

Daiki entendit dans ce mot court le soulagement et le sourire de Taiga. Son coeur se serra. Il était content de l'avoir au téléphone et à la fois frustré. Il se mit à sangloter.

"Dai ?… Dai… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Il entendit nettement l'inquiétude dans la voix de son petit ami, mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir de pleurer et n'arrivait pas à articuler un mot. Il s'en voulait de craquer comme ça, son homme devait se sentir tellement mal à l'autre bout du téléphone c'était hyper gênant. Pourtant, la voix claire, rassurante, inébranlable de son homme se fit entendre de nouveau, lui répétant qu'il était là, qu'il restait au téléphone jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux. Sa main frottait nerveusement son crâne, passant et repassant dans ses cheveux humides. Il était assis sur le tapis, le dos collé au carrelage froid de la salle de bain. Il aurait été mieux dans son lit, mais il était trempé et en fait, incapable de bouger. Doucement, au bout de longues minutes la voix apaisante de Taiga le calma.

"Je suis désolé Tai… Tellement désolé...

\- Huh ?! Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- J't'ai pas appelé tout à l'heure… et maintenant j'chiale comme un gosse.

\- Baka ! T'inquiète pas pour ça. T'étais crevé j'comprends. Et… Si t'as besoin de lâcher tes nerfs parce que c'est dur, j'suis là pour ça ok ?

\- Mais t'étais déçu que j't'appelle pas…

\- Ouais j'l'étais. C'est sûr. Même si j'avais rien à t'raconter de particulier… J'voulais entendre ta voix. Mais c'est pas grave ok ? Ça arrive."

La voix de Taiga se fit plus douce.

"Dai ? Tu m'expliques ?

\- C'est rien… C'est juste..."

Daiki ne savait pas comment s'expliquer, Taiga le laissa chercher ses mots sans le presser. Et c'était ça qu'il aimait tellement chez lui. Taiga ne le harcelait pas de questions comme Momoi ou Kise. Il le laissait parler à son rythme. Parfois, qu'on lui tire les vers du nez avait du bon, mais la méthode de Taiga était plus douce et plus agréable pour lui.

"T'es sûr qu't'as l'temps d'm'écouter là ?

\- Ouais… T'sais quoi. Je te mets sur haut-parleur. Mon père est pas là… Comme ça j'peux commencer à m'préparer et t'écouter en même temps ok ?

\- Ok. Tu pars dans combien de temps ?

\- Quarante minutes.

\- Ok… Tu m'raconteras ta journée après ?

\- Rien de ouf. Mais ok. _Deal_."

Daiki prit une profonde inspiration, il était un peu calmé et ne voulait pas de nouveau se mettre à pleurer. Après quelques hésitations, il se mit à parler en vrac. Le choc de voir son père si diminué, les soins plus avilissants que jamais, la peur de la suite qui ne pourrait être que pire. Et son père. Il parla de cet homme comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant avec personne. Il s'étonnait lui-même d'en avoir tant de choses à dire alors qu'ils avaient déjà longuement échangés sur leurs darons respectifs pendant leur voyage. Taiga l'écouta avec attention, riant aux anecdotes drôles que lui contaient son homme, lui faisant gentiment la morale lorsqu'il relatait ses bêtises d'adolescents mal embouchés.

Daiki pouvait entendre son homme vaquer à ses occupations. Il ferma les yeux et l'imagina s'habiller, se faire à manger, se déplacer dans l'appartement. Son rire, sa voix, les bruits de son quotidien étaient rassurants et lui firent beaucoup de bien. Il se sentait soudain fatigué mais détendu. Il se rappela qu'il était toujours installé sur le carelage froid et dur de la salle de bain. Il aurait été mieux dans son lit mais il n'osa pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de couper la communication avec son homme. Comme promis, Taiga parla à son tour de sa journée. Daiki aimait l'entendre parler de son quotidien.

"Dai… Il est l'heure que j'aille à la fac.

\- Ah… Ouais ok. J'comprends. Faut qu'j'aille me pieuter aussi. J'bosse demain.

\- Tu bosses ?

\- Ah oui. J'ai oublié d'te dire. Je suis retourné au resto dans lequel j'bossais avant. J'te fais un mail avec mes horaires… Normalement j'pourrai t'appeler pendant ma pause quand tu vas t'coucher l'soir.

\- Ok. Ménage toi hein ?

\- T'inquiète. J'ai l'habitude.

\- Tu te lèves à quelle heure le matin ?

\- Vers six heures trente… Tu m'appelles ?

\- Mets un réveil. J'suis en cours à cette heure là. Mais j'essaie de t'appeler entre deux cours ok ?

\- Ok.

\- J'y vais. Je t'aime. Bonne nuit.

\- Je t'aime aussi. A demain.

\- A tout à l'heure."

Daiki raccrocha à contre coeur. Presque une heure au téléphone et pourtant si court comme appel. Il se leva il était gelé et courbaturé. Il enfila un t-shirt et un caleçon et s'écroula dans son lit après avoir branché son _smartphone_.

.

_ **05/01/2018, Los Angeles** _

_05/01/2018_

_Dai,_

_C'est vrai ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles de la journée hier… ça m'a fait flippé un peu. Je peux pas nier que j'ai pensé un peu que peut-être avec ton retour chez toi, tu assumais plus. Je suis content, ou plutôt soulagé, d'avoir pu te parler ce matin, même si tu allais mal… Non justement encore plus parce que tu allais mal. Je suis pas avec toi et ça me tue… Mais je veux pas que cette distance physique t'empêche de me parler, je veux pas qu'elle nous éloigne. Ça me fait vraiment peur tu sais. En tout cas, j'espère t'avoir aidé un peu. J'voudrais tellement pouvoir faire plus pour toi, t'aider à gérer tout ça matériellemen… Ou au moins pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et t'affronter au basket pour te changer les idées, te faire des bons petits plats pour te réconforter… Simplement être là avec toi._

_Ne t'éloignes pas de moi Dai._

_J-180._

_I love you._

_._

Taiga posa son crayon et rangea le carnet dans sa veste. Il avait collé dans ce carnet une photo de Daiki prise pendant leur voyage. C'était peut-être cliché et fleur bleue. Mais il s'en fichait. Ce carnet était précieux, un lien avec son petit ami. Et avoir une photo de lui, même s'il en avait bien d'autres dans son téléphone, avait quelque chose de rassurant. C'était matériel. Il avait décidé de garder toujours le précieux carnet avec lui. Pour y glisser quelques mots dès que le besoin pouvait s'en faire ressentir. Il regarda l'heure. Il n'était que treize heures. Il fallait encore attendre deux heures avant de pouvoir entendre la voix de Daiki.

Il était sociable mais se liait peu aux gens. Elles étaient rares les personnes qu'il comptait réellement comme des amis. Tatsuya, Kuroko, Alex, Daiki. Pas qu'il n'aurait pas pu en avoir plus, mais il n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin ou l'envie. Il n'avait besoin que de quelques amis pour jouer au basket, en dehors de ça, il n'était pas très à l'aise avec toutes ces choses qu'il faut faire au nom de « l'amitié ». Bien-sûr il était malgré lui et grâce à ses amis proches des gars de Seirin et de la Génération des miracles finalement. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'avait pas repris contact avec les personnes du collège qu'il avait fréquenté à Los Angeles avant de partir pour Tokyo. Et aujourd'hui, depuis deux ans qu'il fréquentait les mêmes gars de l'équipe de basket. Il n'en considérait aucun comme un ami. Il les connaissait bien et était à peu près apprécié de chacun d'eux. Néanmoins, il ne se sentirait jamais de se confier à l'un d'eux et surtout pas au sujet de Daiki.

Taiga n'aimait que le basket, le sport de manière générale et la tranquilité. A l'époque, Tatsuya lui apportait tout ce qu'il attendait d'une amitié. Et puis, finalement Himuro s'était éloigné de lui. Ça avait été pour lui extrêmement douloureux. Bien plus que lorsqu'il s'était fait plaqué par des petites amies. _Girlfriends_ dont il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu s'encombrer, il n'en avait donc pas eu beaucoup et n'avait pas couru après les conquêtes. En fait, avant Daiki il n'avait jamais été amoureux et trouvait les relations de coeur plus encombrantes qu'autre chose. Encore plus aujourd'hui, objectivement, l'amour c'est chiant. Il souffrait de l'absence de Daiki. Tellement. Et il n'était parti que depuis deux jours. Malgré tout, il était hors de question qu'il y renonce. Et puis, même s'il choisissait de renoncer, sa tête pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait que son âme et son coeur ne seraient pas d'accord.

Taiga regarda son téléphone. Les cours allaient bientôt reprendre. Dans un peu plus d'une heure il pourrait entre sa voix, cinq minutes seulement, mais ce serait déjà ça. Il pianota sur l'écran tactile.

_[Moi – 13:53]_

_J'te call vers 15h. 7H pour toi. J'm'emmerde… Tu me manques. Sérieux pourquoi tu m'as fait réaliser que je t'aime ? C'était tellement plus simple avant… T'as intérêt de répondre !_

Il retint un soupir et rangea son téléphone, en attendant de pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec son _boyfriend_, être le premier à lui souhaiter une bonne journée sera déjà une consolation. L'heure passa lentement, il sentit sa poche vibrer signalant un message entrant.

_[Daiki – 14:56]_

_Bah alors chéri, tu peux plus vivre sans moi ?! :D ça fait qu'2 jours que j'suis parti et t'en peux déjà plus ?_

Taiga sortit le premier de la salle, saluant rapidement le professeur et composait déjà le numéro de son petit ami en se rendant au gymnase pour l'entraînement. Un sourire, le soulagement en entendant la voix un peu rauque de sommeil de Daiki le saluer. Ça valait pas la présence physique mais entendre sa voix était déjà tellement apaisant.


End file.
